De niña a artista marcial
by Queen Sedna
Summary: Despues de ser golpeado por Akane Ranma se encuentra a una pequeña niña que le hace ver ciertas cosas en las que esta equivocado... Reviews please


De niña a artista marcial

Ya saben el típico:

-aaa-:- los personajes hablan

"aaa":-los personajes piensan

(aaa):- mis comentarios

Ranma caminaba, mas bien se arrastraba por la calle, apoyado en una vara (de donde rayos las sacan? Oo)

- Estupida niña, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella sea tan inútil y no sepa coser ni un estupido botón- el cielo estaba gris, hacia frio, - tengo mucho frio, no me caería mal una bufan...- se detuvo al ver que no muy lejos de el, caminaba una pequeña niña pelirroja, muy hermosa, de ojos enormes cafés, con una bufanda que en realidad parecía un queso suizo (o como se llamen esos que tiene muchos agujeros), al ver a la pequeña caminar tan alegremente con tan raro atuendo, Ranma no pudo evitar lanzar una enorme carcajada, que la niña escucho enojada se volvió hacia el

- ¡!!!!!!TE ESTAS RIENDO DE MI IDIOTA!!!- grito la pequeña, Ranma estaba anonadado, hace unos segundos la niña se veía tan indefensa, y en realidad al parecer era mas enojona que Akane

- Oye mocosa no me hables asi!!- respondió Ranma

-A quien llamas mocosa cabello de estropajo?-

- A ti ves s alguna otra niña grosera-

- pues tu no hablas precisamente con poemas de amor- los dos se quedaron en silencio

- Como te llamas?- le pregunto Ranma a la niña

- Mitsuki-

-Soy Ranma-

-Por que te reías de mi?- pregunto la niña de 2 coletas

- Es que...digo no has visto que traes puesto?- dijo señalando la bufanda de Mitsuki

- Claro que si, no estoy ciega- dijo ella

- entonces, oye que tal si vamos e sentarnos- dijo Ranma señalando una banca

- mi mama me la hizo- dijo ya una vez sentada

- tu mama debe ser muy mala para eso-

- en realidad si, no sabe coser, ni cocina muy bien que digamos,-

- Me pregunto como alguien se pudo fijar en ella-

- Eres un machista, el echo de que una mujer no se pa a ser esas cosas no significa que deje de ser una mujer,- dijo la niña

- Oye calma solo fue una broma, eso que dijiste ya lo se "si lo se, solo lo digo por molestar a Akane "(por tu bien idiota, por tu bien espero que sea verdad)

-mi mama es bastante buena peleando, es muy fuerte y también muy hermosa, y muy proporcionada, no importa lo que se ponga todo se le ajusta mucho-

- A si- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa estupida por que en realidad estaba pensando en su Akane con un vestido rojo, muy, muy corto y pegadito – a de ser hermosa- en realidad se refería a Akane

- Ella me la hizo por que a pesar de que sabe que no es muy buena para eso, ella no pierde las esperanzas, ni se rinde, y eso es que mi papi ama de ella,-

- Me recuerda mucho a Akane- dijo Ranma – ella, siempre intenta cocinar, o cocer, o llevarse bien con migo, para ella es muy difícil, y, todo lo que cose y cocina, es para mi...-

- Yo he visto las heridas de mi mami, todo el tiempo- dijo la niña comenzando a sollozar, recodando las varias veces que vio algunas cicatrices en las manos de su mama – y es por eso que yo uso y como lo que hace, por que la quiero mucho y quiero que se siga esforzando- dijo mientras las lagrimas ya caian por sus ojos

- Yo he visto también sus heridas- decía Ranma recordando las innumerables veces en las que vio a Akane curarse o sobarse las cortaditas, pinchazones o quemaduras de sus manos – Todo es por mi-

- ve con ella, dile que la quieres y ya no me la hagas sufrir...dile a mi MAMI que la quiero mucho- dijo la niña

- QUE?!!- dijo Ranma volteado a verla, pero la niña ya no estaba ahí

- Que...será mejor volver a casa-

En el dojo

Akane estaba en su cuarto guardando todos sus libros de cocina, sus agujas, hilos, etc.. .

- Akane que haces?- pregunto Ranma en la puerta

- Ya me harte, no cabe duda de que soy una inútil- dijo cos los ojos algo húmedos

- No-

-¿Qué? –

-Tu no te vas a rendir, no mientras yo este para ayudarte, vamos a la cocina-

- Es...esta bien-

- por cierto, gracias-

- Gracia por que-

- Por que lo haces para mi...-

Se puede ver a una linda pelirroja con coletas y ojos cafés que va corriendo por la calle de noche

- Mitsuki donde estabas estábamos preocupados- dijo un hombre con un trenza

- Fui con un amigo-

- Con quien?- pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabello corto azulado, ojos cafés y un vestido rojo bastante, bastante pegado al cuerpo

- Eso es algo qué yo se, y a ustedes le toca descubrir...

Fin


End file.
